seaclanningfandomcom-20200213-history
SeaClan Roleplay
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS! Thank you. Entering SeaClan: You run into a clump of heather, panting. The sand on your paws tickles you, and you slip your head up to see a beautiful piece of water going farther than the eye can see. This must be the sun-drown-place you heard of during your kithood. Wearily, you leave the heather, the sun making your pelt shine brighter than fire. You wonder if you should go farther, and what cats would make their territory here. But you decide if you did retreat and a cat caught you, they would see it as a sign of weakness and attack. You pad into the water, relieved that you don't feel fire-like heat touching every muscle you have. You glance up to see a cave with two holes in it; one leading into complete blackness, the other going into lush green plants. You pad back onto the sand, and reach the enterance in a few bounds. You know that darkness will make you too cold, so you turn to the left and step into the lush area. You turn and see two cats sharing a crab. Before you can show your disgust, you lose your footing, and spin your head around to see a brownish-black tom pinning you down. Glancing farther, you see a black she-cat pacing toward you. Before you can do anything else, the she-cat throws the tom off you. Sitting up, you see the black she-cat padding toward you. You open your mouth, but she speaks first. "Welcome to SeaClan, the clan of the light, sea, and loyalty." Welcome to SeaClan Hello, I'm Owlstar, leader of SeaClan. Yes, we will eat crabs and puffer fish if hungry. But you try living in territory that's almost completely sand and water! The other part is... No, not forest, field! If you're lucky, you'll catch 1 mouse a day! We don't even understand how our camp is so green! So you think we grow skinny and lose all our battles? Tell that to the entire Clan! Every moment, we are growing stronger to fight the danger that lasts forever. But clever thinking is everyone's middle name, from a mouse to a Twoleg. From a kit to an elder, we will fight to the end, for everything we've worked for, and that's what matters. Food #'Mice ' #''Voles''' #'''''Birds #'Fish (such as puffer fish)' 5. Crabs (if hungry) Leader: Owlstar (ajrocks1loveaj) Black she-cat with dark blue eyes and twisted claws Deputy: Batclaw '(unicornsdaddy) Brownish-black tom, Owlstar's brother' Medicine cat: Embersong (unknown user) Warriors: ''' '''1. Stormtail (alvaki123) 2. ... 3. ... 4. ... 5. ... 6. ... 7. ... 8. ... '9. ... ' '10. ... ' Apprentices: 1. Cherrypaw (ajrocks1loveaj) Orange She-cat, scar on neck. 2. Stonepaw (unicornsdaddy) Cherrypaw's brother. 3. Graypaw (unicornsinparis) Gray She-cat with strand of hair ging down chin. 4. Heatherpaw (unicornsinireland) Graypaw's sister. 5. Bluepaw (untold user) White she-cat Med cat apprentice: ... Kits: 1. Lavakit (unknown user) Ginger tom, covered in blood due to badger attack 2. Cinderkit (unknown user) Gray she-kit, half blind. 3. Russetkit (unknown user) Orange she-kit, born a kittypet but happy at thought of joining SeaClan. 4. Silverkit (unknown user) Russetkit's sister, wishes she could return to being a kittypet. 5. Dewkit (unknown user) See Silverkit's description. Queens: 1. Blackclaw (spiritofgod) Black she-cat, mother of Cinderkit. 2. Darkrose (unknown user) Mother to Russetkit, Silverkit, and Dewkit. 3. ... 4. ... 5. ... Elders: 1. Snowstorm (unicornsdaddy) White tom, former kittypet, currently in trouble with Owlstar. 2. Silverfur (unicornsinspain/ajrocks1loveaj) 3. Lily (unknown user) 4. ... 5. ... Alliances and enemies: Alliances: EverClan (fluffpaw2003) (fluffpaw2003 was suspended for a year.) Enemies: SkullClan (nonny8) LeafClan (Unicornsdaddy) SeaClan Code: (please follow this along with the warrior code) #No Magic. Once, when Blackclaw was a kit, she put a tear on Snowstorm and healed him. I want to avoid this in the future. We will ignore any magic you make, possibly block you if you keep doing it. #You may doubleclan, as long as you aren't in SeaClan and SkullClan. I do not want cats in both Clans to avoid SkullClan knowing all of our secrets and attacking. You will be exiled if you are found a cat in SkullClan. #Don't attack your Clan in battle. We have light blue name tags, so you don't get confused. You will be exiled for the safety of the Clan if you are found doing this. #Leader's word isn't Warrior Code. We shall not have you breaking the code if the leader makes a bad choice no noble warrior will follow. #Kits are more important than any other warrior, elders straight after. Protect both these ranks, I don't want you thinking elders are useless and you should let them die. But if you must save either all your kits or all your elders, save the kits. #Leaders will travel to the Moondiamond alone after they choose their deputy. We don't want our leader dying right after they are accepted, but if they die on their way there, we want there to be a deputy to become the new leader. #Do not keep useful secrets from the clan, such as: badgers are attacking from the gathering place. We need to change it before cats get injured or killed. #Don't be afraid to challenge anything you don't believe in. You will always be a noble warrior if you have a good reason for breaking the Warrior Code. #In times of trouble, you may not act mouse-brained and jump off a cliff or hurt yourself so bad you can't fight anymore on purpose. We will hold back on trying to heal you if you do this. #Defend all kits, even if they are born unable to fight or heal. Cherrykit is a runt, which is why Shadowstar tried to kill her. The pain of a mother loosing her kit is worse than you can imagine. Myths: Moondiamond- A small peice of the Moonstone. Still able to be used like it was before. Mistcloud- a bunch of fog and mist. Miststar invented this when she lost her first life. It's a way StarClan can get the dead warriors up in the sky. After a warrior dies, it will wake up, say it's goodbyes, and walk into the cloud. After that, it's body will fall infront of the cloud so the elders can bury it. Tags and Badges (Non-members may skip this, it doesn't count for them.) All tags are light blue. Leader's Badge: Lion. A leader fights for their Clan with the strength of LionClan. Deputy's badge: Tiger. A deputy will fight the same. Med-cat's badge: Clover. Clovers are plants, and can help to heal the wounded. Med-cat apprentice's Badge: Also Clover. Same. Warrior's Badge: Lightning. A warrior has more energy than lightning. Apprentice's Badge: Paw. The apprentice's suffix is paw. (I did not copy FlameClan! I was reading the SkullClan page and wondered why he used paw for kits!) Kit's Badge: Wing. A kit has a big imagination, and it wouldn't suprise me if it thought it could fly. Queen's Badge: Lily. I have no idea why I chose this. Elder's Badge: Hyena. An elder jokes around like a hyena, and a hyena's play action is laughing. Territory: Sawtooth Crystal Sands & Tigris Sarepia Forest & Sawtooth Coral Canyons SeaClan Joining Form: Warrior name: Username: Rank: Personality: Short backstory: SeaClan Joining Form Example: Warrior name: Owlstar Username: ajrocks1loveaj Rank: Leader Personality: Loyal with minimum sense of humor Short backstory: Owlstar was born during a gathering. When her mother went to the Great Rock, Batclaw chased a bat to their destiny. Owlmoon was the deputy and got in an argument with Snowstar. She left the Clan, and joined SkullClan. When Shadowstar tried to kill her kit, Owlstar rejoined SeaClan and became leader. SeaClan will forever be at war with Shadowstar due to his bad choice. If you are accepted into SeaClan, you will get a jam-a-gram within a week saying: You have successfully joined SeaClan. We will honor your bravery forever. Alliance Form: Clan's name: Leader's name: Username: Why we should be allies: If you become allies with SeaClan, you will get a jam-a-gram within a week saying: You are now SeaClan's ally. Let StarClan guide your path.